


Superhero short movie

by JanneKek



Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: Hiro and Karmi's literature project is a short movie. And they know exactly what they are going to do.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022491
Kudos: 4





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the fifth one in a row, this is getting out of hand. (Just Kidding.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Karmi learn about their assignment. And Karmi and Professor Granville learn about the other knowing Big Hero 6's identities.

It was the morning that I was dreading so much. It was the day when Professor Granville would announce what our next group project was going to be about. Normally this wouldn’t have been bad, but this time it was literature. The only thing that made it bearable was that Karmi was now on my side instead of against me.

I arrived well in time for the class and found an empty seat next to Karmi’s.

“Hi,” I said nervously, still remembering what had almost happened after I told her about the origins of Big Hero 6. (A/N: See Part 2 of the series.)

“Hi,” she replied looking at me. That made me feel the heat on my cheeks, but as I looked her back in the eyes, I could see that she was blushing as well.

“Ooh, someone has a crush,” could be heard from someone. We tried our best to ignore it, to not arouse any more suspicion as to our relationship status. Even though we lived together now, there still was the occasional day when we felt like everything about our relationship was embarrassing. The eye contact, the blush, the…kiss, I finished after pausing before the final word. “Was this…” I asked myself, “No, no, no! I’m not in love! Just friends,” my brain shouted.

I could hear laughter around me, I looked at Karmi and he was looking me right in the eyes, they had this “we need to talk” look in them. I just buried my face in my arms as I realized what had happened.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw Karmi’s now concerned face looking worried. Probably wondering whether she had hurt my feelings.

“Are you all right?” She asked concerned. As she did, a few boys started snickering. She glared daggers in their direction.

“What’s so funny?” she retorted,” You don’t want to get on his wrong side.”

“Oh yeah, what could he do?” he mocked back.

“I don’t know,” she said cryptically, “he has connections.”

“So?” the student in question asked.

“Could you?” Karmi asked me in desperation. I nod in response.

“If you dare say anything like that ever again, Captain Cutie will come knocking on your door. And he won’t be happy.”

“What if I don’t let him in?” he asked defiantly. I just stare at the audacity of this kid. He was older than me for crying out loud.

“Oh, you don’t have a choice with him,” I smiled, “And he won’t hesitate to use anything he has against you.”

Now the kid was starting to look worried, thinking he had taken a bite bit too big.

“There’s no need for that,” he said.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” I said.

Before I could say anything, Professor Granville arrived.

“Ah, good morning students,” she greeted us.

“It is again the time to announce the theme of your next assignment. Drumroll please,” she said.

* * *

“Cut! Cut! Cut! There was no drumroll,” Karmi interrupted from next to me.

“Fine, no drumroll,” I sighed, “anyway back to the story.”

(A/N: This drumroll thing came to my mind during a shower. I thought it was so funny that I started laughing. I just had to include it.)

* * *

“The theme of your assignment will be…a short movie from a subject of your choosing,” she said, “You’ll have 2 weeks to complete this assignment.”

“Miss Karmi, Mr. Hamada? Can you two work together,” she asked looking at us.

We looked at each other and nodded.

“Yes, we’d love to,” I said.

“Oh, one final thing,” she said to everyone in the class, “you can recruit your friends as assistants if you want. But you’ll have to be the main focus. Am I understood?”

There was nodding coming from around the room.

“Good. You’re dismissed,” she said, “Miss Karmi, Mr. Hamada, would you stay for a bit.”

“Sure,” I said guessing where this was going.

“If I may ask, what happened between you two?” she asked quizzically, “Last time I checked you were at each other’s throats trying to see who would outlast the other.”

“Well, we…,” Karmi started.

“Captain Cutie happened,” I said.

Karmi looked at me in horror.

“Why did you tell her?” Karmi asked now confused.

“I see,” Professor Granville said at the same time.

“There are two people in this room who don’t know about each other’s affiliations with Big Hero 6,” I said.

The two of them just looked at each other and then at me, expecting me to continue.

“Well, Karmi. She knows, has known for a while,” I said looking for her reaction.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked accusingly.

“You never asked…and I forgot to tell you,” I said defensively.

“You’re a dork,” she said mockingly.

“And you’re a sugar fairy,” I shot back.

She was about to respond when Professor Granville cleared her throat alerting us to her presence.

“Oh, right. Karmi is now part of the team,” I said to Professor Granville.

“May I ask how?” she interrogated us.

“Let’s just say that Captain Cutie may or may not have taken advantage of my crush on him,” Karmi said blushing hard and grabbing my hand.

“Very well, why did you decide to come out to her?” she asked now from me.

“Well. First, I got bored of her attitude towards me. Second, her having a crush on my alter ego was awkward. Third, I needed her help with a Big Hero 6 matter,” I muttered one hand behind my neck and the other still on Karmi’s.

“Very well, that was all I wanted to ask,” the professor in question said, “You may go now.”

With that, we headed out of the class but there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for us.

“You’re totally in love,” came the teasing voice again, this time alone. That was it we had had enough of him.

“Very well, maybe in your dreams,” Karmi hissed at him.

“It’s your funeral,” I said before turning my attention to Karmi and we walked out.

* * *

We were now sitting on my bed on the third floor of Lucky Cat Café. I was expecting her to say something.

“So, about what happened in class,” she asked, “what was all that about.”

“What do you mean?” I tried playing dumb.

“You know that won’t work, you're too smart to play dumb,” Karmi said, “Now to the point, start explaining.”

“Well,” I started placing my hand behind my neck, blushing slightly, “I was just confused as I was thinking about what happened back then.”

“You mean what almost happened? I’ve been thinking about it too,” she confessed.

“Yeah, my mind started wondering if this was you know…love,” I said, “Then my brain started screaming. And apparently, my mouth is really bad at keeping secrets.”

She laughed at my comment, “You’re a weirdo, Cutie,” she said softly messing with my already messy hair.

“I know,” I replied, “I’m your weirdo, Sweetie.”

We looked at each other and blushed red like tomatoes.

“You have any ideas for the movie?” She asked changing the subject.

“Yes, I do. How about this?” I asked as I started telling her about my plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end this off on a cliffhanger.  
> The next part should come fairly soon, might even be today, who knows.


	2. The Plan and Trouble at Krei Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes to meet Alistair Krei to ask for a return for Big Hero 6's favors. But instead, he discovers Krei's new love interest.

“What do you think?” I asked after I had explained my idea.

“Cutie, you’re crazy,” she said with an unreadable expression, “and I don’t call you a genius for nothing.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” I said knowing that I was on thin ice.

“We’re absolutely going with your idea. That was one of the best storylines I have ever heard,” she squeaked in excitement.

“That’s a lot coming from you,” I said, “But thanks anyway.”

“No problem Cutie,” she replied smiling before grabbing and hugging me tightly.

I just stood there before coming back down to earth and deciding to hug back.

“Could you contact our friends and see if they’re able to help,” I asked.

“Everyone, including Fred, we’ll need Heathcliff as a helicopter pilot,” I added as she was giving me the look of “Fred too?”

“I have a few strings to pull,” I said.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Krei,” was all I said as I headed out, “See you later.”

* * *

Soon I had arrived at Krei Tech, the place where everything started and where a lot of villainy had happened in the time since… I stopped my train of thought before it got too dark. As I walked into Alistair Krei’s reception. My eyes widened. Kei’s office door had a clean hole in it and his assistant Judy was cowering behind her desk.

“Judy? What happened here?” I asked concerned.

“Good that you showed up,” she said coming from where she was hiding, “How did you know?”

“Coincidence,” I replied.

“That that knife-wielding sushi chef showed up and wanted to talk to Krei,” she explained.

“I didn’t let her in, so she just cut through the door,” Judy explained.

“That’s Momakase for you,” I said, “Did she leave already?”

“Not through here,” she answered.

“Anyway, I’m going in,” I said ducking walking through the hole in the door, “as if you can stop me.”

I couldn’t believe what I saw when I walked in. There was Krei with Momakase about to kiss. (A/N: This won’t become a thing I swear!!!!)

I cleared my throat. Both of them froze and turned to look at me. Both looking like deer in headlights.

“What are you doing here?” Krei asked trying to cover the situation.

“I would like to ask you the same question,” I replied.

“I blackmailed him into this,” Momakase tried her luck and failing.

“Welcome to the liars club, you’re even worse than Karmi,” I said truthfully.

“Can’t we just have a regular relationship,” Krei asked as he realized they were not walking away from this.

“Yeah, sure. ‘Sometimes shady businessman’ who has been the target of countless supervillains, yours included,” I stated, “not to mention that she sliced your office and clothes into pieces after drugging you. That’s quite a pairing I must say. You should look if someone has written fanfiction of you two.” I finished. (A/N: Thank god that isn’t a real thing. At least not on AO3, I checked so you don’t have to.)

They looked flustered as they thought about what I had said.

“You’re right this is a bit weird,” Momakase admitted.

“But please don’t tell the public,” Keri pleaded, our reputations would get ruined.

“Don’t worry about the public,” I said, “but you may want to prepare for Chibified versions of you two appearing on the internet.”

“I’ll take my leave,” Momakase said blushing and running out of the door.

“Now, to the matter, I originally came here to discuss,” I switched subjects.

“Which is?” he asked concerned.

“We need some camera equipment for a school short movie project,” I explained, “And I know you have some things which would be of use to us.”

“No way! I’m not giving you anything, Intern,” he said.

I hit my fist on his desk with a force that left a dent on the metal. Nano-Dex being the reason for my superhuman strength. Krei just looked at the dent eyes wide.

“Listen for a minute will you,” I retorted, now a bit angry.

“I could easily push you through that window behind you if I wanted,” I started Krei glancing instinctively at the window.

“Are we scared now?” I mocked him.

“But I know that won’t benefit either of us,” I continued looking at him sternly, “that’s why your still here.”

“Besides, how many times we have saved your life from your own mistakes without asking for anything in return? So, I’d say it’s only fair for me to ask you to do something for us after what we have done for you,” I finished softening my voice to normal.

“One last thing, if you give us the equipment we need, ‘Big Chibi 6 and The Forbidden Romance’ won’t be a thing,” I offered him the carrot.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding, “Deal. What do you need?”

“Two camera drones, the ones with 360-degree gimbals,” I said.

“Ooh, those are expensive. What if they break?” he asked counting the bill.

“Then I’ll fix them. There hasn’t been a robot I have not been able to fix,” I said truthfully.

He thought about it for a moment before responding, “Ok, fine! You can have them…permanently.”

“What?” I asked not believing my ears.

“Yes. I realized you are right. I owe you more than what money can buy. And I also feel partly responsible for your brother’s…fate,” he finished now looking almost sad.

“It’s not your fault. It is Callaghan’s” I comforted him.

“Yes, but my irresponsibility led to him doing what he did to him, to you,” he continued.

“It’s fine, it really is,” I stopped him, but he ignored me.

“Consider this as me wanting to pay for my mistakes, which would have been catastrophic for the city had you not stepped in,” he finished waiting for my response.

“That’s really generous of you. Thank you.” I said still not knowing what to think.

“No, you’ve been the generous one and I should be thanking you,” he said looking at me.

“Send them to my school with my name on top, I’ll tell them that I’m expecting a delivery,” I said as I turned around.

“Oh, one more thing,” he said, “Feel free to use and modify the drones in whichever way you like. I’ll include the schematics to make your work easier.”

“That’s…,” I started.

“The smallest thing I can do for you. I know you love tinkering with robotics,” he said, “Now, goodbye and welcome back anytime.”

With that, I walked to the hole in the door and as I was about to go through, I looked behind my back and said, “You should probably check up on Judy.” He looked puzzled for a moment before running after me.

* * *

Soon I was back home and as I walked into my room; I saw that Karmi had fallen asleep on my bed with her phone still in her resting next to my pillow. I picked it up and saw “Missed Call - Fred” That was repeated ten times. “Oh, boy what happened between the two of them?” I thought to myself. Before deciding to let her sleep and heading downstairs to find Aunt Cass cooking dinner.

“Ah, there you are,” she said as I greeted her, “where were you? Karmi refused to tell.”

“Some preparation for the school project,” I said truthfully, “Is dinner ready soon?”

“Just ready,” she replied.

“Great, I’ll go and get Karmi. She fell asleep while talking to Fred. Whatever happened between the two, I don’t know,” I said walking upstairs.

“Karmi,” I whispered in her ear.

She shot up from the bed looking frantically around before seeing me next to her.

“Did I fall asleep?” she asked, “How long?”

“Yes, you did, you were sleeping when I arrived five minutes ago,” I replied, “Come on, dinner’s ready.”

“How did it go with Krei?” she asked.

“Fine,” I replied, “but first eat, then talk. You know what Aunt Cass is like.”

She just smiled and nodded her head before getting out of my bed and following me down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a short part of a chapter where Hiro just asks for the cameras and Krei gives them to him. This however feels more fitting.  
> Also, I'm still disgusted at the thought of Alistair Krei/Momakase.


	3. Disrespect – or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Karmi are planning on teaching that mean kid a lesson, but instead, they find something truly terrifying

It was the following night and I and Karmi were in our suits invisible. We were walking to where the tracker I had stuck to the student who had mocked us earlier. We were going to find him and teach him a lesson he won’t forget. Karmi was in a really good mood after I told her what happened at Krei Tech, minus Momakase that is. The thing with Fred last night was that when he heard of the movie project, he went ballistic and started spewing comics through the phone until she had crashed out. Luckily, she had left Fred last. The others had agreed in a heartbeat. Anyway, back to our mission at hand.

“Do you think he will give in?” Karmi asked as we were almost to our target.

“Eventually,” I reply knowing that it was true.

“Are you sure that the tracker is still on him?” she asked.

“Positive, it’s impossible to notice. The tracker is where his shirt is,” I said, “I know because I once lost one onto my desk for a week,” I explained. The tracker consisted of a small GPS transmitter and a patch of Camo-Canvas; the same stuff that allowed our armors to become invisible.

We had arrived at the door still invisible. I rang the doorbell and we waited. We could hear someone walk toward the door.

“Whose there?” A middle-aged woman called opening the door slightly. I assumed this was the boy’s mother.

“Good evening, ma’am,” I said shifting to visible. Karmi following suit.

“Ah, Big Hero 6. What brings you to our humble abode?” she asked curiously.

“Do you have a son who goes to SFIT?” I asked, “very short, slightly on the heavier side, wore black jeans and a green shirt today.”

“Yes, that’s my son. What do you have to do with him?” she asked now worried, “Is he in trouble.”

“Not legally,” I said, “but on a personal level with a friend of mine,” I said.

“What has he done?” she asked still worried.

“He teased him and his friend over their building relationship. Saying that they had a crush on each other in front of the whole class and then laughing about it as if it was a joke,” I told her, “That really hurt their feelings.”

“So, they asked us to talk sense into him or kick his butt if nothing else worked,” I finished.

“You won’t hurt him, right?” she asked concerned.

“Not unless he gets physical with us,” I said.

“Then we have no choice but to subdue him forcefully,” I continued, “but that won’t leave injuries either. The only thing that will be hurt is his ego.”

“But that is only an if,” I finished, weighing the last word.

“I’m sure he won’t do that,” she said, “He respects you more than me sometimes, that’s how it feels like anyway.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. Someone’s in love with you and the next moment they think you're stupid.”

“Anyway, come on in,” she gestured opening the door more, she gestured us to take seats in the living room. We sat on the sofa as she went upstairs. We turned ourselves invisible to give him a surprise.

“Timmy, we have visitors,” we heard her call upstairs, “They’re in the living room.”

“I’m scared,” came the answer.

“They won’t bite,” I promise you, “unless you bite first.”

Soon we heard two sets of feet return downstairs.

“What in the hell, I swear they were here a moment ago.” his mom wondered out loud.

I decided to get up and walk behind the boy. Once I got there I said, “we’re still here.” Then I walked back to in front of them while they were busy trying to locate the source of the sound.

I then walked right in front of the boy, who was older than me but still somehow shorter than me. So, I was standing there at my full height as he was cowering next to his mom, who seemed to find the situation humorous.

I grabbed the boy’s shoulders and turned him to face me. He cried out in surprise, frantically whipping his head around. His mom was trying to hold her laughter in, I could tell but the fact that she was sucking her cheeks in.

“As I said, I’m still here,” he looked directly where my voice was coming from.

“Are you a ghost?” he asked finally.

“In a way that I’m invisible or that I’m not real?” I asked playing along.

“You are real, how else would you hold onto me, and you are invisible. So, you are a ghost,” he concluded, “That’s so cool!”

“Yeah, it would be if ghosts were real,” I said.

“You should know that going into SFIT and all,” I pointed out.

“Yeah, but sometimes it’s best to let your imagination out,” he answered.

“Anyhow, I’m not a ghost.” I said, “Helmet, Camo-Canvas, default,” I pronounced clearly. The helmet processed my command and satisfied with the voice match, proceeded to make me visible.

The boy’s eyes widened as he looked at me. “Captain Cutie?” he asked somehow at the same time excited and nervous to no end.

“Yes, I am. Do you have any idea why I’m here?” I asked with a playful and slightly sinister voice.

“You came to punish me for my actions,” he said looking down at the floor.

“I will go easy on you if you confess what you did,” I said to him.

“What if I don’t?” he asked, “I don’t want my mom to punish me.”

I looked at his mom for confirmation. She did hit her fist to his open hand. Signaling me that that was the case.

“Very well, Timmy, then your mom won’t be hearing you confess,” I said to him, “You, go outside and don’t even try to listen in on us. That’s an order.”

“What if I don’t?” she asked defiantly.

“Then we’ll make you. Because I’m starting to suspect that there is more going on here than meets the eye,” I said glaring at her.

“I won’t move,” she said again, this time there was nothing but anger.

“Run to the sofa, and stay there,” I whispered to Timmy.

“Karmi, you know what to do,” I said.

With that she was next to me holding her arm extended, the tip of the blaster showing up.

“if you’re not moving then you’ll stay there,” I said launching four of my magnets at the wall around her. I activated the magnets pinning her to the wall.

“I’m taking this,” Karmi said going through the captive’s pockets taking anything that could pose danger.

“Well, Timmy, tell me everything that’s been going on here,” I told him, “and don’t worry about what happened at school. This is more important.”

“My real name is Tim. I’m currently 18 years old and I’ve lived with this monster for two months,” he stated, ”She just grabbed me from the street and altered my body to become this,” he gestured to his small body.

“Why haven’t you run away?” I asked.

“Because of this,” he said showing me an ankle band, “If I move too far from where I’m supposed to be or if I remove it, she’ll make me a monster.”

“How?” I asked.

“With this,” he said moving his long hair to uncover a blue disc with a green chip in the middle. It was one of Karmi’s inventions which the evil clone of Liv Amara had used to transform people into monsters.

“Why haven’t you taken it off?” I asked.

“She told me I would die,” he confessed.

“Well, she’s lying,” I said and with a quick move a pulled the sticker off.

As soon as I did that he started growing in length, indicating that the chip had also been used to alter his height. Soon the band got too tight and broke open. It didn’t take long for him to go back to his own height. I called the cops and told them what was going on. They were here in a heartbeat taking testimonies and arresting that awful woman.

“Were you hoping that we would rescue you when you saw me?” I asked after the police had left, “You seemed very excited to meet me even though you thought I was going to punish you.”

“I was, I’ve been thinking about you every day hoping that one day you show up and free me,” he confessed.

“Well, it wouldn’t have been without your slightly untasteful comments,” Karmi said coming next to me, “Should we?”

“Yes,” I replied, as I grabbed the sides of my helmet.

“Wait, are you going to tell me who you are?” he asked confused not believing his eyes.

“You deserve to know since she used something that was designed by me,” Karmi said upset.

“Brace for it,” I told him as we took our helmets off. His eyes widened from shock.

“You’re…you’re the students who I was mean towards,” he said.

“Yes, that’s correct. You’re lucky that you annoyed the people who happened to be the resident superheroes in town,” I replied.

“And you’re lucky that we’re not the murdering type,” Karmi grinned next to me.

“Then why did you save me? Even though you were mad at me,” he questioned.

“We were originally planning on giving you a pretty hard lesson on respect,” I started.

“but we reconsidered it when we realized that you lived with ‘family’,” I continued.

“But when you told me that you didn’t want to get punished by her, I knew something fishy was going on,” I told him, “at that point, I decided that a punishment wouldn’t be necessary.”

“You could have just walked out at that point and left me to suffer,” he said, thankful for our commitment.

“We could have, but we didn’t,” Karmi said, “That was never an option.”

“Why do you risk your lives to save other’s, that’s so selfless,” he said sincerely.

“Because someone has to help,” I said to him, “Those were the same words my brother said to me before he was killed in an explosion trying to save our old professor,” I paused looking at the sealing.

“I’m sorry for that,” he said.

“I know, I got that a lot when it happened. Being Tadashi’s brother and the youngest student at SFIT,” I said in response.

“Oh, I don’t even know your names,” he blurted out.

“Oh, yes, Hiro Hamada, robotics,” I said.

“Karmi, Biotech,” she continued.

“Tim, robotics,” he finished.

“How come I’ve never seen you like this” I gestured at his now normal looking body.

“I was captured literally the day before I was supposed to start,” he explained, ”I was transferred from another school.”

“We better act as if we're strangers, around others I mean. I don’t want to answer their questions of ‘Who’s this Tim guy?’” I said.

We all shook hands as a sign of agreement. Now there was only one thing left.

“I think you should still apologize to us,” I said.

“You’re right,” he nodded.

“I’m really sorry I hurt your feelings and made fun of you,” he said.

“And?” Karmi pushed.

“I won’t do that ever again to anyone,” he continued.

“And?” I pointed at my helmet and he got the hint

“I will never tell anyone who you are. I’m eternally thankful for you,” he ended.

“This is our job,” I said, “No need to thank us.”

“See you at school then,” I said looking at him, “And remember, we don’t know you.”

With that, we put our helmets on and turned invisible, and disappearing into the night.

* * *

“What a crazy day am I right?” I asked Karmi when we got into my room.

“Talk about it, first Krei and now this,” she sighed, “I wonder will this day get any crazier.”

“Well, I didn’t tell you everything that happened at Krei Tech, because I didn’t want to give you any ideas.”

“What are you hiding from me!” she yelled at me.

“Well, Momakase was there as well. She was having a good time with him,” I said as casually as I could.

“What? Krei is in love with Momakase?” That’s the weirdest thing ever.

“You’re right,” it’s very weird.

With that, we went to sleep. Knowing that one villain had been defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what is up with me and these weird chapters today? The next one however should be more normal :)  
> Also, the name I chose for our victim? was out of the blue, with no context whatsoever.   
> He also won't be appearing in the future, probably.


	4. The Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro receives the cameras he requested and is geeking out over them.

It was the next morning I was in my lab working when someone knocked on the door. It was Professor Granville.

“Good morning professor,” I greeted her.

“Good morning, Mr. Hamada. Would you care to explain why Alister Krei has sent two medium-sized boxes with your name on top,” she asked.

“Ah, I forgot to tell you about it. Yesterday was kind of eventful,” I explained, “I went to visit him to get some cameras and I told him to ship them here.”

“What kind of cameras are we talking about?” she asked intrigued.

“You seem to want to find out, so let’s go and get them,” I said.

With that, we headed to the lobby to find the pallet with two wooden boxes.

“Sign here,” the delivery man said, holding the transport paperwork.

I quickly went over it to make sure there weren’t any hidden tricks. After I was satisfied, I signed the paperwork and the delivery man left. I grabbed a pallet jack which was in a nearby storage room and then I pulled the pallet up to my lab, where I began unpacking the first box. This was easy to do because I had prepared myself with some artificial strength, I think you should know how I did it.

“Mr. Hamada I wasn’t expecting you to bring such a valuable piece of technology to here,” Professor Granville said realizing what was in the box.

“Well, it was either here or the Lucky Cat Café,” I stated in response, “I thought that they’d be safer here.”

“I suppose that is sound reason to do so,” she accepted my reasoning.

I picked the drone’s case from the box and then I realized that there was a letter on the bottom of the crate.

“Interesting,” I said opening the letter.

The letter contained the following handwritten note: “Hi, here are the schematics I promised you. And thank you for not blowing me out immediately, you had every right to do so. Regards, Alistair Krei, CEO of Krei Tech.

“Let’s see if he’s true to his word,” I said more to myself than the professor, who was standing next to me.

“Wow, a handwritten note? You sure do have a lot of say in that man's doings,” she said raising an eyebrow.

I didn’t pay much attention to her as I was examining the contents of the USB-stick. He did tell the truth; these were the original design files for these drones. Along with repair and maintenance manuals. As well as the source code and compilation instructions for their software.

“Why would he give you schematics of something. And what’s this about blowing him out?” she asked.

“You see, Krei gave these drones to me to keep forever,” I explained, “And also that I could do whatever I wanted with them. That includes Big Hero 6 related work.”

“And” she pressed on.

“If they get used in hero work, they might get damaged or need upgrades,” I stated, “Thus he insisted on giving me the schematics. I was going to reverse engineer them anyway, so he just saved me some work.”

“What about this blowing out thing?” she asked still curious.

“Well, when I went to meet him, he was with a woman, who he didn’t want to be associated with if it were to go public,” I quickly said.

“Who, was this woman?” She pried.

“I promised him I wouldn’t tell,” I said.

“You can tell me, I promise to seal my lips,” she said.

“You asked for it,” I warned, “Fine, he was with Momakase.”

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but nothing came out for a minute.

“That’s weird,” she finally said shakingly.

“Thank you, Mr. Hamada, for telling the truth, but I wish I hadn’t asked for it,” she said.

“I’ll be heading to my office,” she said retreating out of the room.

I just shook my shoulders and started preparing the drones for use. Plugging the batteries into the charger. “Lithium polymer, not bad, but if these are going to see regular usage, they definitely need the upgrade to supercapacitors,” I thought to myself. Then was the removal of the protective plastics from the drone and the monitor, it’s always so satisfying to do.

After the batteries had charged enough for a test, I plugged them in and started the drone up. It beeped a few times to indicate its various boot steps. When it was ready it made a small three-tone jingle as an indication. I took the remote into my hand and pressed the power button. The drone's eight engines whirred to life, lifting the drone off of its legs, which I then retracted with another button.

Then I activated the gimbal, it did its own self-test moving through all of the motors and checking the range of motion. After it was done it positioned the camera lens directly forward. I pressed the “Start Recording” button and moved the drone around a little the resulting video was dead smooth even as the drone tilted a little while moving. Satisfied with the result I proceeded to do the same for the other drone. I have to say I was a little impressed by them.

While I was testing out the second drone, Karmi popped in to say hi.

“Hi, Hiro,” she said, “I see you got what you wanted.”

“Yep,” I said turning the drone around so that it was looking at her.

“That’s a little creepy,” she said looking at the big lens.

“What?” I asked.

“You know, the size of that lens. It looks like a giant eye,” she said.

“Well, that’s because it is,” I said awkwardly, moving the drone so that she could get a better look at the lens. I then zoomed in on her face, the lens extending as I did so.

She just smiled at my comment. Getting the joke.

“Wow, that’s a high zoom level,” I whistled as I maneuvered the drone as far away from her as I could.

“What?” she asked.

I froze the frame and then called her over.

“Look at this,” I said.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Your eye,” I said, “And that’s only on 50% zoom from neutral”

(A/N: Search “human eye up close” on google images, technically macro images, but hey, were in San Fransokyo, who says they don’t have cameras with a stupidly high resolution.)

“Now that’s creepy,” she said pointing at the picture.

“And beautiful,” I added.

She looked at the drone hovering in the back corner.

“Is it recording?” she asked.

“It was until I paused it,” I replied truthfully.

“Could we maybe turn it off and delete the recording?” she asked.

“Done and done,” I said selecting “stop” and “don’t keep.”

“Thank you,” she said, “How far can we see with it?”

“Let’s see,” I said maneuvering the drone in front of the window.

I increased the zoom to the maximum and looked at the image.

“That’s nuts,” I exclaimed.

“Yeah, it is,” she agreed.

(A/N: I won’t go into what they saw, a. because I don’t know what they could see from Hiro’s lab. and b. I have no idea how far this could lens sees.)

I returned the lens to zero, which made the image look just like a normal image with a relatively high field of view.

“So, these are the cameras we get to use for filming?” she asked for confirmation.

“Yes, they are,” I confirmed

“What about after?” she asked, “What are you going to do with them?”

“I don’t know yet,” I answered truthfully, “I’m keeping one of them that’s for certain. As for the other, I’m not sure yet.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” she said smiling at me, “come on, our classes start soon.”

I shut down the drone and put it back in its case before leaving the room and locking the door. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, told you we'd get back to normal in this chapter.  
> No more chapters tonight, the next one will be tomorrow.


	5. The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro, Karmi, and their friends film the movie, but Hiro has changed the script without their knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the plan get's revealed.

It was the same day after classes. I had gathered all of our friends to my lab.

“So, Hiro. What’s this short movie about?” GoGo asked.

“Captain Cutie was turned evil by Liv Amara’s clone and sent out to capture his love interest,” I revealed looking at Karmi, who was blushing a bit.

“Who is?” GoGo pushed.

“Isn’t that obvious?” I asked, “Karmi of course.”

“What happens next?” Fred asked excitedly.

“He takes me to his secret base, aka. his garage,” Karmi continued, “when we get there, I manage to talk some sense into him, which then reverts his brainwashing.”

“At that point, he realizes what has happened and decides that there is only one way out of the mess he’s in. To reveal his identity.”

“Wow, that’s quite an ambitious idea,” Honey Lemon pointed out.

“And it’s a movie, things can be done again if it doesn’t work out,” I pointed out my side.

“But how are we going to film something like that?” Wasabi asked.

“With those,” I said pointing at the carrying cases of the drones, they had the Krei Tech Industries logo printed on them in white.

“Krei Tech Industries,” GoGo read from the case, “I wonder how you got your hands on these.”

“It’s better that you don’t know,” I said looking away, “Other than that he gave them to me.”

“They are expensive. What if they break? How are you going to pay him back?” GoGo bombarded me with questions.

“If they break, I’ll fix them, and I won’t have to,” I answered.

“How? They must be very complex devices. And what do you mean with you don’t have to pay him back?” she asked.

“I can repair them with these,” I said waking up my computer, the plans still visible, “And I won’t have to pay him anything because they are officially my property.”

“WHAT? Did he give these to you to keep? For free?” they all asked.

“Yes, he wanted to free his mind of guilt,” I said, “Because he felt responsible for what happened to Tadashi and how it affected me. And also, for the countless times when we have saved his butt from himself.”

“Now, open the cases. You’ll have to learn to use them,” I stated.

And so, we used the remaining time to learn the cameras. Wasabi and GoGo got the piloting of them down fairly quickly. Honey Lemon was too afraid to touch them in case she would break them. Fred, well, was Fred, he was more interested in his comics and telling how similar our story was to some obscure comic. Me? I was working on improving the camera software by adding target tracking capabilities. Once it was finished the camera successfully followed whoever had the invisible tracker on. It was a little creepy, having a mechanical eye follow you wherever you go. And Karmi, she was just sitting next to me looking at my work. After we were finished, we decided that we would film the night after tomorrow. And so, we left, and I locked the doors once again.

* * *

It was the following night we were at the lobby of the robotics building GoGo was waiting outside with one of the cameras and Wasabi was inside with the other. Honey Lemon was standing by Wasabi holding his thumb up as encouragement. And we had persuaded Fred to stay at home.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Ready,” Karmi confirmed. With that, I turned myself invisible and headed out.

“3, 2, 1, Rolling,” Wasabi counted down.

“What a day,” Karmi started her rant, “I just can’t believe him. Why on earth does he blurt out in front of the whole class that he’s not in love with me? He’s so…”

“You, stop!” I ordered as she came out of the doors.

“Who’s there?” She asked with faked confusion.

“Recognize me?” I asked shifting visible.

“Captain Cutie?” She said excitedly running up to me, “Why are you here?”

“To capture your boyfriend,” she stopped in her tracks now confused.

“Hiro?” she asked, “That’s not part of the script.”

“What script?” I asked, “There is no script in real life.”

“But since he’s not here, I’m taking you as a hostage,” I said menacingly running up to her and grabbing hold of her. She tried to get free but the Nano-Dex was stronger than her.

“What is this commotion about?” Professor Granville asked coming out of the building. The camera panning to him as she said that. While the camera wasn’t looking, I gave GoGo a thumbs up signaling that things were good.

“I’m taking her, and you can’t stop me,” I said not breaking character, “You have two days to surrender the genius boy, or she dies.”

I pointed at the camera, saying one word, “Follow.” And right on cue, a helicopter stopped on top of us.

I tethered up to the helicopter holding Karmi tightly with my other hand. It wasn’t as easy as I had hoped as she continued to struggle to get free.

“Stop wiggling, I don’t want you to fall,” I warned her. She looked down and stopped once she realized how high she was. When I got us into the helicopter I shouted to the camera: “Two days, or she dies.”

“You know where to go,” I said to my pilot. I had given him special instructions in private.

“Where are you taking me?” Karmi asked now genuinely scared.

“Somewhere where they’ll never find you,” I said sinisterly.

“He will put you down,” She said with newfound courage, “I know that.”

I looked out of the window and gave a thumbs up at the camera.

* * *

“Would someone care to explain what just happened?” Professor Granville asked looking at the group of stunned students.

“Oh, we were going to shoot Hiro and Karmi’s movie tonight, but then this happened,” Wasabi said.

“We still are,” GoGo came over, “Apparently Hiro changed the script on us.”

“How can you be so sure?” Professor Granville asked concerned.

“If he really was taking her hostage, he wouldn’t order the camera to follow and he wouldn’t be giving me thumbs-up signs, see,” she said holding up the monitor, with Hiro looking out of the window at the camera.

“Ah, seems like they have arrived,” GoGo pointed out looking at the screen, “Let’s see where this goes.”

* * *

We had arrived at the warehouse, the same one that Professor Callaghan had used to manufacture my Microbots.

“In here,” I ordered Karmi as I opened the door.

I looked at the camera and pointed towards the open window and flashed invisible for a second. The camera tilted forward and back signaling to me that GoGo had understood to stay hidden. With that, I closed the door behind me.

“Well, Karmi. Looks like you’re stuck in here with me,” I said grinning.

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked in fear again.

“I don’t know yet,” I said cryptically, “Besides, why would I tell you?”

With that, I started to walk closer to her, and she started to back away until she hit the wall. That was my cue to shoot four magnets around her activating the tethers. She was pinned to the wall unable to move.

I approached her and she desperately tried to get free.

“I never should have had a crush on you! I don’t even want to be in the same room with you now that I know how sick you are!” she shouted.

“That’s it!” I growled back standing right in front of her and raising my fist and pulling it back ready for a punch. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the punch. But it never came.

“What am I doing?” I asked in fake confusion as I saw Karmi crying.

“Karmi? Are you alright?” I asked raising her chin with my finger. She opened her eyes.

“Why?” she asked still sobbing.

“I don’t know,” I confessed, “The last thing I remember is that I was fighting Liv Amara’s clone and then now I’m here about to punch your face off of your shoulders.”

“Really?” She asked then wiggling in her restraints, “Could you?”

“Oh, sorry,” I said deactivating the tethers thus releasing her.

“I have one more question. What happened to Hiro? He went out just before I did, suited in the armor that you borrowed for us to use,” she asked.

“Maybe I subdued him…or maybe this is all just a movie and he’s right here,” I said lifting off my helmet.

“Hiro! You…,” she started angrily but I interrupted her.

“I know, I know, I’m a dork, a prankster, and a whole lot of other things but most importantly I’m your friend,” I finished.

“You should have told me,” she said frustrated.

“I’m sorry I didn’t. But it was out of necessity to make the finished product more realistic,” I explained.

“But what about the others?” she asked, “They are probably worried sick trying to find me. And what will they do to you.”

“If GoGo is as smart as she seems to be, then she should have picked up on my signs,” I explained, “GoGo, show yourself.”

The camera approached from the shadows where it had been filming from. I then took my phone out of my pocket and called her.

“Hi, GoGo. How are things going there?” I asked.

“Everything’s good here,” she answered, “other than professor here who is still trying to understand the plot.”

We laughed a little before we started heading back to the campus. with me carrying the drone and she was walking next to me.

“How are you holding up?” I asked.

“Fine, you gave me quite the scare,” she confessed.

“I have no idea how it didn’t occur to me that it was you acting. I thought someone was impersonating you,” she continued.

“We have one more section to film,” I said suddenly.

“What is it?” she asked.

“The disclaimer,” I said, “And I need your help with it.”

* * *

“Hi, my name is Hiro Hamada, and this was our short movie,” I said to the hovering camera.

“I just wanted to take a few minutes to clear some things up,” I continued, “So, as you may have noticed, I was using the suit from one of the superheroes in Big Hero 6. That just means that I have connections and was able to borrow one of his suits for us to use.”

“I know that you wouldn’t believe me if I didn’t prove you wrong, so he will tell you the same thing,” I said as Karmi walked into the frame suited up to look like me.

I then pressed a button on my remote, which played a prerecorded message of me saying that Hero Hamada is not him and he is not Hiro Hamada.

“I would also like to thank Alistair Krei for giving me these cameras for me to use,” I said as the other camera floated into the frame, “I have decided that this camera here will be available for anyone here at the campus to use for school projects. If it breaks bring it to me and I’ll fix it.”

“However, I and Big Hero 6 will have priority over its use,” I finished, “And please, don’t spy on people.”

With that I stopped the recording and sat down at my desk and started piecing together the movie, deciding that leaving the parts where the team was confused about the situation into the final product. Instead of it being a short movie about a superhero turned evil, it became the “making of Superhero turned evil.” Tomorrow was going to be interesting as it was our movie's turn to get presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final one.  
> And as always, feedback is welcome.


	6. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to show the movie to the class and Family.

It was the night we were supposed to show our movie to the class. We were also allowed to invite our families as well as those who had helped us in the production of said movie. Karmi and I had invited Aunt Cass, Alistair Krei, and of course our friends.

We were sitting in the front row of the auditorium/cinema room, as that’s what Professor Granville had insisted on. Our movie was going to be the last one with nine others before us. The first five were really bad. Like, the storyline was full of holes and the video quality was terrible. Of course, that happens when phone video gets projected onto a 16K movie projector. (A/N: Think 144p video on 24-inch 1080p display.)

“Wow, these are mediocre at best,” Aunt Cass whispered to me as the fifth one had ended, “I hope yours is better.”

“Yeah, at least in terms of video quality,” Alistair added.

“Don’t you two worry about that,” I said smiling ear to ear.

The next three were honestly pretty ok. The writing was decent but the acting and editing had some problems. The quality was also fairly good. (A/N: 720p-ish.) Overall, not too bad. The ninth one however was interesting.

“Oh, Big Hero 6. How unique,” was heard from somewhere in the audience. And sure, enough someone was posing as me with armor made out of cardboard and foam. There was also a cardboard version of Karmi.

The story, well, I had a pretty good idea as to who was behind it. The movie was a story of how someone had insulted a pair of students at an unnamed school and they were secretly superheroes. These superheroes were going to kick his butt but ended up rescuing him. Yep, that’s right it was no one other than…

“Tim” Karmi whispered to me as we watched the movie.

We looked around the room and found him a few rows back. He perked up as he saw us looking. I gave Karmi the “Should I?” look. She nodded as I got up from my seat and headed outside and called Skymax. After gearing up and making sure I had my helmet on I snuck backstage and waited for the movie to end. It didn’t take long. As the movie ended and before our one started playing, I walked on stage.

“Big Hero 6?” was heard from the audience.

“That’s me, flesh and blood,” I confirmed, “I’m sorry I arrived uninvited.”

“Why are you here?” it was Tim that had asked.

“Well, Tim,” I started, “I heard from a friend that there was a possibility of Big Hero 6 appearing on a movie screen. So, I was here from the start. How are you doing by the way?”

“Well, I…” he started.

“Haven’t told your friends yet?” I asked, “Well I won’t tell them either. But good movie nonetheless.”

“I’m really thankful for what you did for me back then,” he said.

“Well, I have to go. You know where to find me,” I said turning my back.

“Captain Cutie, wait!” Karmi shouted before I could exit.

“Yes, Karmi?” I asked.

“There is one more movie left,” she said.

“I know, I have already seen it. I helped you with it,” I said truthfully.

“Oh, right,” she blushed.

“I have to go now, wouldn’t want to keep you waiting,” I said and headed out.

Soon I returned in my normal outfit through the way I had originally left. I sat back down next to Karmi who was still blushing. I shook her shoulder slightly.

“Oh, you’re back,” she said snapping out of it.

“What was with that last one?” I asked her.

“I wanted to just make sure no one would think that our movie is somehow worse because our superhero wasn’t here to watch it,” she whispered. I just nodded placing my hand on hers.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Always, Cutie,” she whispered back.

With that our movie started playing. There was an audible gasp as the title screen transitioned to the camera feed.

“Now that’s what I call high quality,” Krei said excitedly.

There were a lot of concerned screams coming from the audience as I apparently had turned evil. There were a few sighs of relief and a few laughs as the interlude at the campus happened. Then there were a few concerned voices again as the scene transitioned again. There was a slight bit of laughter at my communication with the camera. and its subsequent flight through the open window and hiding in the shadows.

Then there was a gasp when I bound Karmi to the wall. Then the whole room went silent as it seemed like I was really going to punch her senseless. Then there was the big sigh of relief as I switched personalities. A few confused voices were coming from the audience. And then again silence Karmi she asked about Hiro. And an absolutely humongous gasp as I revealed that all of this was part of the plot.

And when the camera switched to the campus showing Honey Lemon desperately trying to make Professor Granville understand and GoGo saying so the entire room started laughing.

Then the credits started, and the room filled with talking to no end. Then everyone went silent, as my after-credits scene started playing. Professor Granville’s eyes widened as video me revealed my plans for the camera.

I got up on stage as the scene ended. Expecting a sea of questions.

“How do you know Big Hero 6? How did you get access to their gear?” came the first few questions.

“It’s a long story. And I have connections,” I answered dodging the questions.

“How did you make Krei give you the cameras? Aren’t they expensive?” came from someone.

“That is a private matter between me and Krei. And yes, they are very expensive, but I have connections. And he wanted to pay for the damage he had caused.”

“You were very good actors. How did you manage to make it so real? And the girl as well she acted really well,” came the question.

“The only person acting there was me. Everyone else was going on the fly. And she was so convincing because she really thought I had turned evil and was scared of what I would do to her,” I explained, “I guess that me going off-script threw her off too.”

“Is it really true that you’re giving that camera for the school to use?” came the question.

“That’s correct. Like the video said,” I said, “Anyone can come and ask me for the drone, but they are responsible for any damage done to it until it is returned.”

“If you don’t have any more questions,” I started, “Then I’ll just let you continue your evening.”

“Excuse me?” came a weak voice it was Tim.

“Do you by any chance know if I could get Big Hero 6’s signatures,” he asked seemingly getting smaller by the minute.

“How could I know? I’m not Big Hero 6,” I said staring at him in the eyes. Then I walked off gesturing for my friends to follow.

* * *

We were now in the Lucky Cat Café eating and talking.

“That was quite a show,” Aunt Cass said, “But tell me Karmi, were you really as scared as Hiro said you were?”

“I was,” Karmi nodded, “I really thought that he had gone mad and that I would be dead for real.”

“Anyway, I’m glad you two had fun,” Aunt Cass said, “By the way, what was that with you showing up as your alter ego?”

“Well, let’s just say that we saved the person who wrote the movie in question,” I said, “So we knew he was a huge fan.”

“Now, if you excuse us. I have some work to do,” I said gesturing to the drone case.

“Well, go on then,” Aunt Cass said. And so, we went upstairs, and I started working on upgrades to the drone. And Karmi, she sat next to me.

“Hey, Cutie,” she started, “I think we really should have the meet and greet soon.”

“Yes, yes we should,” I said then added, “Sugar fairy.”

“You’re a dork,” she just said punching my shoulder playfully.

With that, we fell to silence…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, another one done. Totally not teasing the next one.
> 
> **  
> NOTE: I need some help from you guys. I'm going to write Hiro a (long forgotten) twin brother into the story at the end of the next fic, so I need name suggestions.  
> Something similar to Hiro's name.  
> Please leave them in the comments.  
> **


End file.
